mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chang Sung Jung
Chang 'The Korean Zombie' Sung Jung is a fighter competing formerly in the WEC's featherweight division and currently in the UFC's featherweight division. He is so nicknamed because of his tendency to walk straight through his opponent's punches like a zombie and land his own relentlessly. That is exactly what he did in his WEC debut versus Leonard Garcia and despite losing a controversial split decision, Jung earned many thousands of fans for what some called the fight of the decade. He went into his next fight against George Roop as a heavy favorite but he perhaps bought into his name and his proposed style a bit too much, walking forward like a zombie... right into a headkick that knocked him senseless in the second round. After the WEC merged with the UFC, Chang was set to face Rani Yahya in their UFC debuts at the second free Fight for the Troops event. Unfortunately Jung was forced to pull out of the fight a little under a month before-hand. He was replaced by Mike Brown. After recovering, he finally made his UFC debut replacing an injured Nam Phan in a rematch against Leonard Garcia. Jung defeated Garcia via twister submission with one second left in the second round. It was the first time a twister submission had been used to finish a fight inside the UFC. Jung next called out the most recent featherweight title challenger, Mark Hominick. Hominick accepted the challenge. Jung trained with former WEC lightweight champion and UFC lightweight number-one contender Ben Henderson in preparation for the Hominick bout. Jung scored the fastest knockout in UFC history, defeating Hominick in brutally quick fashion. Seven seconds was the new record. Jung rode a wave of confidence into a number-one contender match against the tough and well-rounded Dustin Poirier. He choked the prospect Poirier unconscious in the fourth round with a D'arce choke after an incredible fight to earn the next shot at UFC featherweight champion and pound-for-pound great Jose Aldo. Unfortunately Jung was then sidelined for the rest of 2012 with a shoulder injury. After recovering he was next set to fight Ricardo Lamas for the next title shot. Instead former WEC lightweight champion Anthony Pettis was injured and Jung stepped in on a little less than two month's notice against the champion Jose Aldo. Aldo defeated Jung via a fourth round technical knockout after Jung suffered a dislocated left shoulder in a punching exchange and could not continue. Jung also suffered a broken orbital bone. Jung underwent two surgeries a few weeks later to repair the injuries and was confirmed to be out for at least a year afterwards in August 2013. Fights *Chan Sung Jung vs. Michihiro Omigawa - The fight was Michihiro Omigawa's featherweight debut. *Chang Sun Jung vs. Fanjin Son *Masanori Kanehara vs. Chan Sung Jung - The fight was in the semifinals of the Sengoku featherweight grand prix. It was also the first loss for the Korean Zombie. *Leonard Garcia vs. Chang Sung Jung 1 - The fight was Jung's WEC debut, and Leonard Garcia was a replacement for Jung's original opponent, Cub Swanson. The fight was labeled by countless MMA fans as the fight of the decade and the Forrest Griffin-Stephan Bonnar 1 of the WEC. Both fighters suffered broken hands in the bout as well. *George Roop vs. Chang Sung Jung - The fight was the first time that Sung Jung had ever been knocked unconscious. *Chang Sung Jung vs. Leonard Garcia 2 - The fight was Chang Sung Jung's UFC debut, and it was the first time that a twister submission was used to finish a fight in the Octagon. Jung was a late replacement for an injured Nam Phan. *Chan Sung Jung vs. Dustin Poirier - With the shot, Jung earned a shot at Jose Aldo. Category:Featherweight fighters Category:Brawlers